I Can't Fix You
Información I Can't Fix You es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, seguida de I Got No Time, realizada por The Living Tombstone. La canción fue lanzada el 10 de Diciembre de 2016 y actualmente cuenta con cuarenta y un millones de visitas. Historia La canción representa los hechos que se ven durante el juego de Sister Location, donde los animatrónicos, de algún modo, poseen voluntad propia, para ser poseídos por una misma IA. Los animatrónicos son destruídos para crear a uno sólo y hacer el trabajo por todos. Visual El video empieza con una intro, donde se ven a todos los personajes de Sister Location en un estilo más adorable, pero luego de unos segundos, al empezar la canción, se puede observar cómo pasa a ser una animación con fuego en el fondo, y siluetas de los animatrónicos anteriormente vistos, pero más realistas y hechos al margen del videojuego. A medida que el video avanza, estos animatrónicos se destruyen entre sí, para luego crear a Ennard, y finalmente, se observa cómo Ennard está asesinando al hombre morado. Letra I've been trying for so long, To sing you the right song To show you something different every day So you hear what I have to say Like puzzle pieces And now we're here at a stand still I wonder if you feel The kind of pain that rips your insides out? That's something I know all about, Shocking, ain't it? Is it because I can't be her? Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her? Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you I can feel my heart breaking Mistakes I've been making I'm running out of patience to pretend This isn't how I'll let it end My feigning fading You've been mourning your loss here And that's grinding my gears How can a human lose their self control? There's nothing left to make you whole I'm done explaining Is it because I can't be her? Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her? Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you This is what happens when you leave it to somebody else If you want it done right you should just do it yourself You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines You might make everyone happy but you're dead inside just like me And now we're here at a stand still I wonder if you feel The kind of pain that rips your insides out? That's something I know all about Shocking, ain't it? We have a lot more in common Than you would be calm with It's like we're the same person, me and you We both don't know what we can do... Is it because I can't be her? Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her? Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her? Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her? Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Canciones